Спектакл-айлэнд
* SpectacleIslandExt18 }} |ref_id = |дополнительно = }} '''Спектакл-айлэнд ( ) — локация Fallout 4. Описание Остров больших размеров на юго-востоке, на котором обитает большое количество болотников. На острове расположены несколько ветхих сараев, в северной части находится груда контейнеров, в южной стороне стоит полузатопленный буксир зелёного цвета. В высоком здании, похожем на бочку, на самом высоком холме рядом с радиомачтой, имеется станок мастерской. Добраться с материка можно вплавь или на реактивном ранце. Прибыв на остров, Выживший видит множество трупов поселенцев, разбросанных по разным частям острова. Добравшись до центральной части Спектакл-айлэнд, можно прочитать записку в бочкообразном фургоне на возвышенности и узнать, что здешними поселенцами был построен излучатель для отпугивания болотников, а его поломка привела к фатальному итогу: волна мутантов захлестнула остров и уничтожила всех обитателей. В безуспешной попытке включить излучатель в том же помещении можно установить, что для его работы необходимо запустить генератор. Провода линии электропередачи выведут Выжившего на полузатонувший буксир — самое крупное судно на острове. В его трюме запускается генератор, который разбудит матку болотников, окопавшуюся по соседству с буксиром; вместе с ней появятся два болотника-охотника. Подразумевается, что сцена скриптовая, и до момента запуска генератора никаких событий на берегу не происходит, но это не всегда так. Случается, что все монстры уже бродят по острову к моменту появления Выжившего. Победив матку, Выживший возвращается к излучателю, включает его рубильник. Излучатель активируется, начав издавать характерные звуки; после чего рядом появятся ещё несколько «уровневых» болотников, с которыми также необходимо разобраться. Если включить генератор и излучатель, то все болотники, включая матку, становятся неагресивными и разбегаются, а новые не появляются. Выключение излучателя и генератора ситуацию не меняет (баг?). Включение генератора обеспечит будущее поселение 20 единицами энергии, 5 из которых потребляет излучатель. Источником энергии является не генератор, а рубильник, который к нему прикреплён. При этом рубильник можно переместить в любое место на острове в режиме строительства, точно так же, как и рубильник излучателя. Есть одно большое но. Если на острове Выживший основал форпост рейдеров, нужно обесточить рубильник и разобрать его. Он будет отключен при превращении острова в форпост. Если Выживший активирует рубильник — запустится квест «Сезон охоты», а все рейдеры станут враждебны, в том числе и в Ядер-Мире. Необходимо добавить, что это одно из самых громадных поселений в игре, доступная для строительства область покрывает весь остров и немалую долю воды вокруг него. При желании здесь можно построить целый город. На острове возможна встреча с королём болотников, возможно даже не одним (зависит от уровня Выжившего). На дне вокруг самого острова и дальше находится очень много различных объектов от затопленных небольших лодок до огромного грузового судна и неизвестного самолёта Скайлейнс (номер борта или же какие-либо другие опознавательные знаки отсутствуют). Также на значительном удалении от берега можно обнаружить три деревянные лодки, разбросанные далеко друг от друга, в каждой из которых находится сейф со случайным содержимым. Возле одной такой лодки можно увидеть скелет женщины, «плывущей» по воде на деревянном пляжном лежаке. Также на барже с контейнерами можно обнаружить полость между контейнерами, в которой находится скелет в женском платье, принадлежавший скорее всего женщине, замурованной там заживо до катастрофы. Однако попасть в эту полость на барже можно только с помощью консольной команды , либо же при помощи сторонних модификаций, позволяющих разбирать больше предметов, чем позволено игрой изначально. Скорее всего, эта полость является какой-либо вырезанной возможностью. Помимо того, на барже можно найти вскрытый контейнер, на котором будет находится множество сейфов, 4 из них — можно взломать, один лежит на полу баржи, другие три — в самом контейнере. Обитатели * Болотники — в большом количестве и во множестве видов. * Матка болотников — появляется при активации генератора. Находки Баги В некоторых случаях после включения излучателя вылезают не все болотники, 1-2 могут остаться под землёй недалеко от излучателя. При этом остров не считается зачищенным и не может стать поселением. Закопанных болотников можно ликвидировать при помощи артобстрела из орудий минитменов (обычные гранаты не достают их). Для установления места наведения орудий можно походить в режиме скрытности вокруг излучателя и заметить — где индикатор показывает близость врагов. Появление Галерея Fo4 Luck bobblehead loc.jpg|Пупс «Удача» FO4 Spectacle Island (Destroyed boat).jpg |Заброшенный корабль, где находятся пупс «Удача» и «Толстяк» FO4 Spectacle Island (Unloading Barge).jpg|Баржа на разгрузке FO4 Spectacle Island (Cargo Vault-Tec).jpg|Груз «Вол-Тек» Spectacle Island safe.jpg|Контейнеры с сейфами FO4 Spectacle Island (Barn).jpg|Хозяйственное строение FO4 Spectacle Island (Ruined home).jpg|Развалины дома FO4 Spectacle Island (Pier).jpg|Причал FO4 Spectacle Island (Old mansion).jpg|Старый особняк миллионера FO4 Spectacle Island (Radio tower and workshop).jpg|Радио-рубка с антеной FO4 Spectacle Island (Signal checklist).jpg|Заметка «Список сигналов» FO4 Spectacle Island (Settlements shack).jpg|Хижина поселенцев FO4 Spectacle Island (Dead Randy).jpg|Тела Рэнди и безымянного рейдера FO4 Spectacle Island (Mirelurk king).jpg|Король болотник FO4 Spectacle Island (Skylines Flight Salvage).jpg Spectacle Island police.jpg FO4 Spectacle Island (Barge Platform).jpg FO4 Spectacle Island (Floating Barge).jpg FO4 Spectacle Island (Sunken Supertanker).jpg За кулисами Реально существующий Spectacle Island, расположенный в Бостоне (штат Массачусетс), получил своё название за сходство с очками: «The name is believed to derive from its then-resemblance to a pair of spectacles». Примечания en:Spectacle Island es:Spectacle Island fr:Spectacle Island uk:Спектакл-айленд Категория:Локации Fallout 4 Категория:Поселения Категория:Маркеры карты Fallout 4